Lucky Tragedy
by itshotsht
Summary: Kol - Cocky, Moody, Annoying. Lauren Salvatore - Strong, Beautiful, Dynamic. Can these two manage their fate?
1. Chapter 1

Hey people. Another Kol/OC Fanfiction. This story is a common one story but at the same time a Stanger one for the TVD planet. It's AU/AH favorite, like and give me 5 reviews if you want me to continue the story. Otherwise, I will not. :( So, because there will be people out there who will like this and want to continue it please give me 5 reviews! :D

**WARNING: THIS IS NOT MY FIC! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR DOUBTS REGARDING THE STORY, PM THE AUTHOR (iheartnatebuzz - u/4670859/)**

* * *

Life is a dream for the wise, a game for the fool, a comedy for the rich, a tragedy for the poor - Shalom Aleichem

* * *

Chapter 1: Boy, be careful!

Mystic Falls,12th October 2000.

The day was amazing. The sun was shining and the playground was filled with small happy voices. All of children were running around happy, enjoy the day, while two teachers were talking looking sometimes at the kids, happy to have so many happy kids around.

The five years old, Lauren Salvatore was playing with her best friend, Rebekah Mikaelson.

The two little girls were playing hide and seek. They were running, as fast as their small legs could run, laughing happily.

''You can't catch me Bekah.''Lauren laughed at her friend. The blonde girl was running fast but not as fast as her brunette friend.

''Wait Laur.''She shouted at her and stopped trying to catch her breath. Lauren stopped too and turned to look back at her friend.

''You are so slow Bekah.''She laughed again. Rebekah laughed too.

''Can we go and play with our dolls?'' Rebekah asked Lauren, too lazy to run again.

''Okay.'' Lauren told her and they made their way to get their dolls and went somewhere to play.

''Hello Miss Rebekah.'' Lauren said with a deep voice, laughing in the progress.

''Hello Miss Lauren. How are you today?'' Rebekah replied imitated her friend.

''I'm good.''

As the girls were playing, Kol Mikaelson, Rebekah's twin brother come to them. He and Lauren were not going so good. He always made fun of her since she lost her parents last December. He find it funny but Lauren not.

''How are you today you orphan? 'Kol asked Lauren looking her. Lauren looked up from her seat, sighing when she heard that word. She was still hurt and he was always made the things worse.

''Go away, Kol. 'She told him.

''Why? 'He asked her placing his small hands on his hips.

''Please, leave me aloneeeee.''She groaned.

''Kol, leave now. 'Rebekah told her brother.

''No. I want to ask Lauren something. 'Kol told them.

''What do you want? 'Lauren asked annoyed.

''Next week, who you going to bring for the parents day? 'He said and he started laughing. Lauren looked at him, hurt. Crying now. She sat up and run away.

''You are stupid Kol. 'Rebekah said and run after her friend.

* * *

Mystic Falls,25th March 2007.

The twelve year old Lauren walked down the hall of the school, walking to her class. One of her classmates told her that their teacher needed her and that she was at the class. When she finally arrived at her destination she opened the door and she saw Kol sitting on the teacher's desk.

''Where is Mrs. Becket?'' She asked him annoyed.

''She is not here. I asked for you.'' He told her and smirked.

''What do you want? 'She asked him again. Just then Kol, threw an arrow up the door. A balloon sound heard through the class, and floor fell on Lauren's head.

She scream. 'I hate you. I hate you so much.''

Kol was laughing but he soon stopped when Mrs. Becket came to the class.

''You are on detention Mr. Mikaelson.'' She informed him.

''I hate you so much Kol. 'Lauren told him.

''I hate you so much Lauren. 'He shot back laughing.

* * *

Mystic Falls,9th May 2010.

''Hey Lauren. 'Fifteen year old Kol shouted at Lauren. She looked over when she heard her name. When she spotted Kol she rolled her eyes.

''Are you avoiding me? 'He asked her and walked beside her. She was studding for the history test she had the next period.

''YES! 'She yelled at him.

''Why?''

''I'm studding as you see. 'She told him and held the history book for him to see.

''Ohh,history my favorite subject. 'He said and smirked.

''Okay, leave now.''

''No, why should I? 'He questioned her and sat now beside her. She moved further a little but he sat near her again. She signed and put her book down.

''Okay tell me what you want. 'She asked him and looked over at him. He was smiling as always.

''Nothing at all.''

''Yes,you do.''

''No ,but now that you saying it...I want you to kiss me.'' He answered her, a wide smirk on his face.

''What? No! 'She said disguised. She sat up from her sit, taking her book and started walking away from Kol but soon Kol stopped her and turned her around to face him. He then leaned over and kissed her to her mouth.

She looked surprised. But she pulled his hands away from her face, which he had placed them there and pulled back from his mouth. He opened his eyes and looked at her but he closed them again when Lauren hit him to his balls.

''Don't ever dare do something like this again. 'She told him and left running.

He groaned once more and laughed.

He liked to messing with her. She was an easy target.

Mystic Falls,28th August 2012.

Present day.

''Hey Lauren.'' Rebekah said to her friend when she arrived at school.

''Good morning Bekah.''Lauren said to her.

''Are you free this afternoon? 'She asked her and Lauren looked up from her phone.

''Yes, why? ''She asked her smiling a little. When Rebekah was asking these kinds of questions she probably wanted to go for shopping or she had made plans for them.

''I'm throwing a party tonight since my parents will be out of town for three days, 'Rebekah told her.'' You have to come.''

''What about your brothers? 'Lauren asked her. Sure, her parents will be out of town, but she had three older brothers who were a little too weird, on these kinds of things.

''Finn and Elijah are staying on the campus and Nik will be there, drinking his ass, like always.'' Rebekah said and laughed.

Lauren laughed too.'' Will be there also..you know. 'She asked meaning Kol. She still hated him after all these years .She was so disguised even telling his name.

''Can the bride missing from the church? 'She joked. She knew the little war that was placed between her friend and brother. Twelve years now...

Lauren signed. 'Okay I'll come.''

''Super. 'Rebekah scream happily. 'Talking about family how is your brothers? 'She asked Lauren, as they walked through the halls of the school.

''Damon this Monday will leave for the college and Stefan next week.''

''So that means that you will be all alone at home.''

''Yeah, and it sucks. Maybe Elena or Caroline come over and stay.''

''What about me?'' Rebekah asked placing her hand to her heart, looking hurt.

''Will your parents give you permission to stay over when there is no adults home? 'Lauren asked narrowed her eyes jokily at her friend.

''No, 'Rebekah said and half smiled. Her parents were idiots.

''Never mind. Have you desire what you will wear?''

''Of course.''

''Well?''

''A strapless dress, which is purple with small bow on the middle with black heels that have small bows too. 'Rebekah said happily. She liked talk about clothes. ''I will painted my nails while and I will have two bracelets which one will have my name on it and the other my sign on it.'' Maybe she was little too obsessed with her appearance.

''Okay, remind me to never ask you again.'' Lauren told her and Rebekah smirked. She was way too obsessed with fashion and generally everything with her appearance. Lauren was more about obsessed with life.

They reach the classroom and met their other three best friends. Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert.

''Hello girls.'' Lauren greeted them and gave each girl a hug.

''Today I throw a party to my place. Everyone will be there.'' Rebekah said eyeing the other girls. Bonnie rolled her eyes, Elena smiled and Caroline signed. ''What?''

''We said that for like fifth times this week Bekah. We are going to be there. 'Caroline said her and smiled.

''Alright ladies and gentlemen. 'Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher come to the class, greeted the students and make his way to the teacher's desk.

''Who is he?'' Lauren whispered to Elena.

''I don't know.'' She said back.

''I'm Alaric Saltzman.'' He said his name and writes it on the board. 'I'm the new history teacher. 'He smiled to the class.

''Well, he is the new gorgeous history teacher.'' Rebekah said to her friends and they laughed agreeing with her statement.

''So, can someone tell me what you know about the first worldwide war?'' Alaric asked them, eyeing carefully each of them, sitting in front of his desk, the part that it was in front of the student's desks.

No one raised a hand.

''That it was the first worldwide war?!''Someone said.

Alaric turned his gaze to the last desk. He smiled.

''What is your name gentleman? 'He asked the guy.

''Kol Mikaelson.'' OH, NOT AGAIN! Lauren thought.

''Well, Mr. Mikaelson your answer it was right but everyone know it.'' Kol just raised his eyebrows and smirk. Alaric signed.

''Never mind. Forget about this question. First we have to introduce ourselves. I already did, so...Mr. Mikaelson please begin.'' He said and made a move with his hand that says Kol start.

''I'm Kol Mikaelson, the leader of the football team and very smart.'' Everyone in the class laughed to the last part.

''Quiet children. '' Alaric told them.'' Alright Kol. Next one...''He sat up and walked through the desks and stopped in front of Caroline's desk.'' You.. Mrs.?''

''My name is Caroline Forbes. I'm Miss Mystic Fall and I'm the Math genius.'' She introduced herself and placed a wide smile to her lips. Alaric nodded and looked over to the next deck.

''I'm Rebekah Mikaelson. The cheerleader and I organize the school dances.''

''Do you have any relation with Mr. Mikaelson over there? 'Alaric asked her and she signed with disappointment and nodded.

''He is my twin brother.''

''You don't look alike.''

''Yeah, luckily. ''She said.

''Okay, you young lady?'' Alaric asked pointing at Lauren.

''I'm Lauren Salvatore. I'm in the cheerleading team and I'm the volleyball leader.''

''You said Salvatore? As we say Damon Salvatore? ''He asked her.

''Yes, he is my older brother.''

''Oh really? We were at the same college.'' He told her.'' Well, I was three years already there but he met each other and he hung out sometimes.''

''OH.'' Lauren said.

The hour pass quickly, as everyone was introducing themselves and Alaric looking like he was in paradise. Weird.

The school bell rang and everyone left the classroom, going to different directions.

The five girls, chatting, went to the cafeteria and sat down to an empty table.

''He is gorgeous and not that old. 'Rebekah said.

''Who are you talking about? 'Bonnie asked her.

''Mr. Saltzman.''

''OH, Mr. Saltzman.''

''Yeah, he has a good hair taste. ''Rebekah said, begging with her fashion mode again.

''Please, don't start again. 'Elena groaned.

''Okay, I'm stopping.''

* * *

END OF THE SCHOOL DAY.

''I'll wait you at eight tonight.'' Rebekah said and kissed goodbye her girlfriends and then left. They all rolled their eyes and made their way to their house.

''I'll come at your place at half seven.'' Caroline said at Lauren.

''Okay, I'll wait. Bye Care. ''She said and opened her house.

''Hey sister. ''Stefan greeted his sister and kissed her head. She smiled.

''Hey Stef. How are you? ''Lauren throw her bags somewhere and sat on the couch.

''Boring as always. ''He said. ''Yours?''

''Same. 'She told him and opened the TV. 'Oh tonight Rebekah throw a party at her house and I'll go.''

''This is a question? 'Stefan asked her with raised eyebrows.

''Well ,not exactly but yeah.. ''She said still looking on the TV.

''Okay, go but be careful.''

''Whatever. 'Just then Damon come downstairs and sat beside his sister.

''Hey Laur.''

''Hey Damon. 'She said and smiled. 'I'm met a friend of your today.''

''Who? 'He asked and looked at her.

''Alaric Saltzman.''

''Ric? Really? 'He asked surprised.

''Yeah he is my history teacher.''

''Oh ,he is your history teacher?''

''Yeah, are you listening or what? 'He rolled his eyes.

''Okay, I have to pick a dress for tonight so ..bye.'' Lauren said and run to her bedroom. Damon looked at Stefan confused.

''Rebekah throw a party. 'Stefan informed him and laughed.

* * *

THE MIKAELSON MANSION.

It was half past eight which means Caroline and Lauren were late. Which means that Rebekah is going to kill them both.

Lauren decide to wear a pink dress, white heels and a necklace with the 'L' letter.

Caroline a light green dress, with black high heels with few bracelets on both hands.

They looked around searching for their friends, but instead Kol made his way to them. Caroline hit lightly Lauren's arm who looked at her friends and then to the way Caroline look.

''Good evening girls.'' Kol greeted them and smiled.

''Hello Kol.'' Caroline said. He smiled at her and then looked over to Lauren.

''Hello Lauren. ''She groaned. ''What?'' He asked.

''Do you know where is Rebekah, Bonnie or Elena? 'Caroline asked him, saving her best friend. Kol looked at Lauren once last time with a hurt and disappointed look and then at Caroline. She was looking at him with raised eyebrows and a smirk on her lips.

''She is at the kitchen. I think.''

They walked through the living room with difficulty since it was full of students.

''Do you know them? 'Caroline asked Lauren who shook her head.

When they finally reach the kitchen they found Rebekah getting ready some drinks. When she turned over she smiled.

''You made it.''

''Yeah,sorry that we were late. 'Lauren said.

''Don't worry. Now take these.'' Rebekah said and gave the girls two plastic glasses full with drink. Lauren looked at them and then at her blonde friend.

''What are those?''

Rebekah smirked, ''whiskey, love.''

Caroline and Lauren smiled and took the glasses from Rebekah's hands and swallowed the liquid quickly.

''One more. And fast.'' Lauren said and gave the glass back to Rebekah.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Lauren was standing at one of the couches, drinking who knows, the 10th glass of whiskey. She was way too drunk. She was starring in front of her not paying attention to Kol who was coming her way.

''Hello.'' He yelled at her through the loud music. She looked up at him and laughed.

''Hello you.'' She said with her drunk voice.

''Are you having good time?' 'Kol asked her and sat fast down on the couch when a wave of dizziness come to his head. He was drunk too.

''Sure.'' She said and leaned back at the head of the couch closing her eyes. Kol was looking at her, smiling and leaned of her and started kissing her neck. She moaned at the sudden attention her neck received.

Kol kept kissing her, going further to her face, leaving small kissed to her neckline, jawline and the placed a very big kiss on her lips. He smiled when she kissed him back.

''Do you want to go somewhere more private?'' He asked her through the kiss and she nodded. ''Let's go then.'' He stood up and took her hand and lead them to his room upstairs.

When he closed the door and locked it, he throw Lauren on it and start sucking her neck. Sure it left a big hickey. She moaned and took his face to her hands and kissed his lips.

They were big and they tasted whiskey.

He took her to his lap, while she placed her legs to his waist and Kol walked them to his bed. He was at the top of her kissing her still and start unbuttoning his shirt. Lauren opened her closed eyes and broke the kiss, in order to undress herself.

Soon they were bother on their underwear. Kol smiled and placed small kisses to her belly moving down to her tights. She groaned and moaned at the same time. She needed him to kiss her private part. Badly.

''Kol, I need you.'' Her hands were pulling his hair and throwing her head back moaning in pleasure.

''What?'' He teased her and with his teeth he started pulling her panties down her legs.

''I need you. NOW!'' She yelled at him and she groaned at her desperation.

''Alright, darling.'' He said and his fingers made their way to her wet pussy. ''Oh wet already?'' She moaned.

His fingers were making small movements making her groaned.

''Kol I need you now!'' Lauren told him and he removed his fingers, licking them.

''Your taste is fantastic.'' Lauren sat up and rolled her eyes. Her hands travelled through his lowered body, removing his boxers. His manhood standing up in excitement. She licked her lips and looked up at him.

''Someone's is excited.'' He laughed at her happy face and pulled her head to his dick.

''Blow.'' He ordered her. She placed the tip on her mouth licking the pre-cum. He groaned and throw his head behind.

Lauren took him further on her mouth, licking him slowly. She moaned and the vibrations sent a chill on his body. Kol could feel his end coming and pulled her by her hair and throw her roughly on the bed and he fast placed himself on top of her body.

He looked at her to see her face. She nodded her head and he placed his dick into her wet pussy. They both groaned. At first his movements were slowly, but then they went fast and rough.

He looked up at her and kissed her. One of her hands was holding the bed and the other one side of his face.

She was drunk but she clear her mind a little and wanted to ask him something. 'Kol?''

He nodded his head and move faster.

''Why do you hate me? 'She asked him and he groaned. Both of pleasure and annoyance.

''I don't hate you.'' He said between thrusts.

''You don't? But why all these years you make my life leaving hell?'' She asked confused.

''Because I love you.'' He said and kissed her deeply.

''Really? You love me?'' She asked when he broke the kiss.

''Yes, Laur. I love you. That's why.'' He said her and his head was placed beside her neck.

''Oh I'm coming Kol.''

''Come for me darling.'' He said and felt her walls close around his dick and her warm liquid all over it.

She relaxed and he continued to trust at her, his cum was close enough. He took her breasts on his hands and kissed her nipples. Soon he filled her with his sperm, moaning.

He rolled beside her on his bed.

''That was amazing.'' He said.

''I love you too, Kol.'' She said suddenly.

''What?'' He asked surprised.

''I love you.'' She repeated and closed her eyes, smiling.

Kol looked at her full surprised and smiled. He took her to his lap and drift to sleep.

=.=.=

''Have you seen Lauren? 'Caroline asked Bonnie. She wants to leave but she apparently needs Lauren, since they came together.

''No, I haven't seen her for a while.'' Bonnie answered her. ''Why?''

''We have to leave. 'She answered Bonnie.

''Why don't you call her?'' Bonnie suggested.

''I have tried it. Nothing.'' Caroline looked at her phone again.

''Maybe she left already. Do you want to leave together? '' Bonnie asked her blonde friend who looked nervous. Caroline looked at her then at her phone then at Bonnie again.

''I don't know. I suppose. I'll try to call her later again.'' Caroline said and got up to leave.

''Good night Rebekah.'' They shouted to their friends. Rebekah just shook her hand.

Caroline sighed and left with Bonnie.

Maybe Lauren had found some guy and had fun. Who knows?

* * *

Kol: I did what?

Lauren: EW. That is gross!

Me: Well, it seems different! Thanks for reading and please review.

Kol: Still can't believe it.

Lauren: Me neither! EW.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the favorites and follows. :) NO REVIEWS? Okay. Although, they are appreciate.

**WARNING: THIS IS NOT MY FIC! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR DOUBTS REGARDING THE STORY, PM THE AUTHOR (iheartnatebuzz - u/4670859/)**

* * *

Running away will never make you free. - Kenny Loggins

Chapter 2: Run boy run!

* * *

Saturday morning.

The morning came and the sun made its appearance on the blue sky.

The light fell from the curtains and hit Lauren's face. She opened her eyes and closed them quickly. She yawned and opened them again with success. She looked around on her surroundings smiling. But something was wrong...

She sat up quickly almost felling from the bed. She looked around one more time. That's not my room...She thought. She was way too confused and her head was hurting like hell. She made a move too sat up but she stopped dead on her actions when she heard a noise.

She turned her head fast and looked behind her back. OH NO.

Kol was lying beside her, scratching his hands. He was also confused. She took a deep breath and...

''What are you doing here? 'Kol suddenly asked when he noticed her there. She swallowed.

''Sorry, sorry! This is a terrible mistake.' She said and sat up from the bed. Her naked body made it appearance and for a second Kol's eyes locked with it.

She looked at him and then down her body. She half scream and grabbed the blanket and wrap it around herself. She blushed, a deep red.

''Yes, it was. I mean sex isn't anything but a mistake but sex with you is a mistake.' He said and sat up in his bed, his head leaning on the headboard.

Lauren looked around the room for her clothes, and when she spotted them she took them fast and start dressing herself, well trying with difficulty.

Kol chuckled and when he found his boxers he put them on and left the room before he said. 'It was a big mistake. It was your fault.''

Lauren closed her eyes signing. He is a big asshole. She wanted to cry with herself. She dressed and opened the door, walking the stairs quietly. When she was about to open the door Rebekah called her name. ''Laur?'' She turned around putting a smile on her face.

''Hey Rebekah.'' She greeted her.

''What exactly are you doing?'' She asked her with a raised eyebrow.

''I was about to leave. 'She admitted.

''No, I mean what are you doing still here? Were you all night here? 'She asked and took a ship from her cup which was full with coffee.

''Well, yeah I was...''Lauren swallowed.

''Oh and where the hell you were? I didn't see you anywhere.' She asked but before Lauren could answer, Kol come downstairs wearing only his boxers, probably he was in the bathroom. Lauren closed her eyes, praying that he will not say anything.

''You are still here?'' Kol asked Lauren with narrowed eyes.

''Watch your mouth, idiot.'' Rebekah said and then Kol left mumbling something under his breath.

''So?'' Rebekah said turning back at her brunet friend.

''I have to leave Bekah, my brothers would probably worrying about me.'' She said and she ran out of the door. Rebekah stood there, looking at the closed door. Something happened. She knew it. She just had to find it.

* * *

Lauren opened her house door, quietly not to get caught by any of her brothers. She took of her heels and when she passed by the living room Damon called for her.

''Good morning sister.''

''Hey Damon.'' She said and she was about to left but he stopped her again.

''Where were you all night?'' He asked her with a smirk. He was good at it.

''At Rebekah's. I told you.'' She said trying to act cool.

''Oh you slept there?''

''Yes. I didn't want to come here alone so she offered to stay there.''

''Really?'' He asked with narrowed eyes, his hands on his hips.

''Yes Damon yes. And who do you think you are that you can boss me around?'' She asked him, but soon she regretted.

''Your brother, that took care of you.'' He hissed.

''Sorry,'' She said and went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. She need it, her head was killing her.

Damon signed and sat down on the couch again. He and Stefan were working and studding at the same time in order to keep this house, give some food at themselves and their sister and she was acting all Miss Queen.

Sure, she had said that she wanted to work to help them, but he had said no, but that does not mean she can act like that. He had stayed at college two more years since he had missed a lot of studies in order to work for them.

When their parents died, Damon was fourteen years old, Stefan was nine and Lauren was five. Their uncle, Zack took care of them but seven years ago he passed away, leaving the care of his siblings, on Damon's hands.

He loved his siblings but this kind of behavior was too much.

He rolled his eyes and turned on the TV.

Monday morning.

''Good bye, Stefan.'' Lauren told her brother, hugging each other tightly. Today is the day that he is going to college.

''Bye Laur.''He said and kissed her head. She left his lap and wiped her tears. Damon give a bro hug to Stefan.

''See you buddy.'' Damon said and Stefan nodded. He took his suitcases and went to his car and put them on it. He went to the passenger's seat and drove away.

''Now it's only me and you sister.'' Damon said to his sister while he put a hand on her waist.

''Yes, we are. But in five days you leaving too.''

''We'll see.''

''What do you mean 'We'll see'?'' She asked him and turned her head towards him. He dropped his hands from her waist and went inside. She followed him and closed the door behind her.

''I think I'll stop college.'' He said.

''And why is that?'' She asked and sat down next to him.

''I have to work Lauren. We need money. Stefan is in college already minus money.'' He answered her.

''Well I can find a job too.'' She smiled.

''No, you have to go to school and study. I have already been in college six years. I have lost two years just because I missed classes. Now, it's better to work than to lose one more year for nothing.'' He said and leaned on further on the couch.

She sighed.

''Now don't you have school?'' He asked her.

''I think I will skip it today.'' She said. She was feeling awful today and she only got up from bed to say goodbye to Stefan.

''Why?'' He raised an eyebrow.

''I'm not feeling so good the last days.'' She said and sat down when she felt dizzy.

Damon put a hand on her forehead to fill her tempter. ''You don't have fever.''

''Yeah, just that my stomach hurts, I felt dizzy and I want to throw up.'' She said and took a deep breath. She was like this from Saturday morning. She thought that it was the amount of alcohol she drank at the party. But she still felt like shit.

''Well you did look awful all weekend. You should rest.'' He said, and before she could say something he took her bridal style and walk to her room. They were on the door of her bedroom before she put her hand to her mouth and ran from Damon's lap to the bathroom. Damon followed her quickly and grabbed her hair to help her.

She vomited on the toilet. She wanted to cry.

''Are you okay love? 'Damon asked her when she finished. She nodded and sat up, cleaning herself and leaving to her room.

''I'll sleep. 'She said and closed the door. Damon nodded and head downstairs.

* * *

THREE MONTHS LATER.

''Hey Damon.'' Lauren said when she reached the kitchen. Damon was making himself coffee.

''Good morning Lauren.'' He said and she went to make herself toast. The last three months were a little terrible. She was ill like three months. But she act fine in front of Damon. She didn't want him to worry for her, but they barely saw each other, he was all day at work and they talked only in the morning.

She was dizzy sometimes but she stopped throwing. She was worry. This is ridiculous. How can she still be sick for three whole months? She decided that she will go to a doctor to check on her. She took her phone to dial the doctor's number when her eyes caught the calendar. She hadn't had her period for like three months. This was weird. She though it a little. Maybe she was...

''Earth to Lauren.'' Damon shook his hand in front of her face, making her came back to reality.

''Yeah..?''

''I said I'm leaving.''

''Yeah goodbye.'' She said and he kissed her cheek and left the house.

When she was sure that Damon was gone she looked again to her mobile phone's calendar and she saw that she had not her period for three months. She was 100% sure.

She was always in time. And now...

Maybe she is pregnant. No she can't be pregnant. This is terrible.

She wanted to puke. Se dialed Rebekah's number.

''Yes?''Rebekah answered the phone.

''Hey Rebekah.''

''Lauren is that you?'' Rebekah asked she could barely understand Lauren. She was crying.

''Yeah, it's me.''

''What happened? Why are you crying?'' She asked concern.

''Rebekah I did something terrible.''

''What? What Lauren?''

''I think that I'm pr-regnant.'' She cried loud.

''You're what?'' Rebekah's eyes widened in surprised.'' Do you want me to come there?''

''Yes please.'' Lauren was going to die.

''Do you want me to buy a pregnancy test?'' Rebekah asked Lauren. Lauren said that she think that she is pregnant. So maybe a pregnancy test was good.

''Yeah...''

''Okay. I will be there in ten minutes.'' Then she hung up.

Lauren looked at her phone and wiped her tears. She took a deep breath and think. Maybe she wasn't pregnant. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe that…Who was she kidding?

After ten minutes, the doorbell rang. Lauren went to opened it revealing Rebekah and Caroline.

''Hey.'' Rebekah smiled at her friend.'' I called Caroline. Sorry.''

''No, it's okay, I need you guys.'' Lauren said and closed the door when her friends went inside.

''I brought you two tests just to be sure.'' Rebekah said and hand the bag to Lauren.

''Are you sure Laur? Maybe you just confused the things or something.'' Caroline said,

''I don't know Care. I was awful for the last three months, I didn't have my period for three months and here we are...'Lauren said. She was bad. Her eyes were red from crying and she was acting like such person.

''Okay let's go the bathroom.'' Rebekah suggested and the three girl run upstairs to the bathroom.

''Okay stay here and I go.'' Lauren said and closed the door. She opened the boxes, revealing two white sticks and read the instructions. She had to pee and wait five. If it's two pink lines she is pregnant if it's one blue she isn't. That's easy...

She peed on both of the sticks and waited five minutes, Rebekah and Caroline burst through the door and Lauren stared at them.

''We can't wait.'' They said together. Lauren rolled her eyes and when the five minutes past she hand with close eyes the sticks to her friends.

''Two pink positive one blue negative.'' She said and the blondes looked down at the sticks.

They were both positive.

''Well. Say something...''Lauren eyed her friends who were looked at each other.

''Both positive.'' The blonds said and Lauren took a deep- deep breath. SHIT,SHIT,SHIT.

''Don't worry darling, we are here.'' Rebekah said and hugged Lauren, Caroline doing the same thing.

''Okay, I'm okay. Let's go downstairs.'' Lauren said and the girls head downstairs. Caroline went to the kitchen to make coffees. When they were ready she went to the living room and hand the cups on her friends. Lauren seemed like she was on her own world.

''Lauren?'' Caroline said her and when she turned her head Care gave her the cup. She smiled.

''So, are you going to keep it?'' Caroline asked her and took a ship of her coffee.

''I don't have idea.'' Lauren answered her.

''First of all, who are the father?'' Rebekah asked and Lauren's eyes widened.

''Yeah, who is? You can't get pregnant without the help of sperm.'' Caroline said and all of their faces made a face of disguise.

''Come one Care, you are disguised.'' Rebekah said to her blonde friend. Lauren laughed for the first time that day.

''Hey, I'm just saying the truth.'' Caroline said and shook her hands in the air. Rebekah rolled her eyes and turned to the brunet.

''So who is the lucky man?''

''I don't want to tell you.'' Lauren said and looked at them.

''You don't? You have to say it we are your friends.'' Caroline said with hurt on her face.

''But Rebekah will hate me.'' Lauren said.

''Why will I hate you?''

''Well, cause the father is Kol.'' Lauren burst out. Both blondes eyes widened.

''Kol? As my brother Kol?'' Rebekah asked.

''Yes.''

''Are you mad Lauren? You hate each other and he is...ew!''Caroline said.

''And when it happened?''

''The day you had the party.''

''That's why you sleep at my house that night? 'Rebekah asked disbelief.

''Yes, but I was drunk, We were both drunk.'' Lauren admitted.

''So, you have the devil child inside you.'' Caroline said and Rebekah looked at her. ''What?''

''Sure he is idiot, sure he is dick but he is my twin brother.''

''Okay girls. Relax.'' Lauren said to calm down the fight.

''You have to talk to him.''Bekah said.

''Yeah, but what he going to do? He will not want to keep the baby.'' Lauren said.

''You don't know.''Bekah said.

''Call him.'' Caroline said to Rebekah. ''And tell him that you want to meet him at the park.''

''Sure.'' Rebekah said and soon her phone was on her ear. ''Hey Kol,I need to see you. Meet me at them park. Okay? Bye.'' She hand up. ''Let's go.''

The three girls left the house and soon they were at the neighborhood's Park. They waited for ten minutes and then they saw Kol. He frowned when he saw Caroline and Lauren.

''What do you want?'' Kol asked his sister.

''Actually Lauren want to talk to you.''Bekah said and pointed at Lauren. Kol eyed her and groaning his nodded. ''We wait somewhere.''

''So, what do you want? I have plans to do.'' Kol said as soon as the blondes left.

''Look Kol, I know that we hate each other, that we can get along-''

''Yes, I know this. What do you want now?''

''Well, I discover something today and-''She swallowed. ''Do you remember the party you have at your home three months ago?''

''Yes, that party.''

''Well, do you remember that we had sex? ''She asked him and looked at his eyes.

''Yes, and I think we had forgotten it...!''

''Yes, we did. But I found out that I'm pregnant and you are the father.'' She said fast and looked him from head to toes. He froze for a moment and then laughed.

''Are you kidding me? Someone else is the father not me.'' He said and turned around to left. But he was stopped when Lauren grabbed his hand.

''Please, Kol ,you had to believe me. I'm not in a relationship and the last time I had sex it was with you. Did you even use a condom?'' She asked him. He thought it a little and then he hit his head.

''Shit, shit, shit.''

''Look, I'm going to keep the baby and if you don't want to be part of its life I understand it. I just wanted to let you know. It's your right.'' She said. He looked at her with sympathy.

''Lauren, you need to think this. We are only seventeen. We are going to destroy our life for one stupid moment.'' He said and sat down somewhere. His feet could not stand him anymore. Lauren sat beside him and took his hand on hers. He looked down at it smiling.

''Kol, I know that a baby is a big change but I can't just kill an innocent baby because we are hate each other or because we are 17.I told you that if you want to do nothing with the baby it's okay. But I'm saying that I want to keep it, I can't kill our baby.''

He frowned at the last part. She said ourbaby! Kol thought.

''Can I think about it?'' He asked and she nodded.

''Okay.''

''Did you tell your brothers?'' He asked her.

''Not yet. But I'm going to.'' She said and looked at the dirty floor.

''I have to talk with my parents too. How far are you?''

''Three months old. I believe.''

''Okay, okay. I have to go now.''

''Alright.''

''Oh and Lauren...I don't hate you I never did.'' He admitted and left.

She looked at him leaving. He didn't hate her. So why he always act like this to her?

Rebekah and Caroline came beside her.

''So?''

''He said that he will think it and he want to talk to your parents first. But I'm going to keep the baby.'' Lauren said and stood up.

''We are going to be by your side.''

''Thank you. Now I need to speak with the Defan.''Lauren said and walked.

''What is Defan?''Caroline asked.

''Damon and Stefan.'' Rebekah said.'' We made that name.'' She pointed to Lauren.

Caroline shook her head and laughed!

* * *

LATER THAT DAY.

''Lauren I'm back. ''Stefan voice sang. He came back for the one week. Lauren was at her bedroom reading when she heard her brother. She run downstairs.

''Stef, Stef.'' She ran on his lap and he turned her around.

''How are you kiddo?'' He asked and kissed her cheek.

''I'm not a kiddo. I'm fine.'' She said and then the front door opened and Damon walked in.

''Oh hey Stefan. When you come back?'' He asked and hugged him.

''Right now.''

''Come inside. I cook.'' Lauren said and walked to the kitchen. Damon and Stefan looked at each other. Lauren was only cooking when she have to say something important to them.

When they walked in the kitchen after throwing their stuff at the couch, to see the table ready with three plates full with chicken and potatoes. A glass of wine next to it.

''Please sit down.'' Lauren said and smiled. The brothers looked at each other again and sat down.

''It looks amazing Laur.''Stefan said and she smiled while she sat down.

''So, how was college until now?'' Lauren asked Stefan and drank from her glass.

''Hard but I survived.''

''How was your day at work Damon?'' She asked her other brother.

''Good.'' He answered and looked at her nodded and started eating her food. ''Okay Lauren what's happening?'' He asked her. He knew her too well.

She looked up at them and swallowed smiling.

''I have something to tell you.''

''Yeah we get that. What it is?''

She swallowed again. She decided to tell them right away.

''I'm pregnant.''

Both brothers froze. Their mouths dropped to the ground and their eyes went wide. Lauren looked them terrified.

''Please say something.''

''How?'' Damon asked closing his eyes and took a deep breath.

''You know how Damon.'' She said with small voice.

''Calm down Damon. Please.'' Stefan said when he saw Damon particularly throwing flames through his blue eyes.

''Stefan.'' He said. ''Who is the father?'' he said through his teeth. Lauren got up and went behind Stefan who was calmer.

''Damon, please relax, you are scaring her. It's not good for the baby.'' Stefan demand. Damon took a deep breath and nodded,

''Okay, okay. I will try relax. But talk to us. You know who is the father of the baby?'' Damon asked and signed looking at his younger sister.

''Please promise me not going and hurt him when I will tell you!''

''Promise I will not.''

''It's Kol.''

''Kol who?'' Stefan asked.

''Mikaelson. Rebekah brother.'' She said.

''Klaus brother?'' Stefan asked, he and Klaus were at the same college and they were friends. Kol and Rebekah are his younger twin siblings.

''Yes, Klaus brother.''

''The one and only Kol that was always making you cry?'' Damon asked her surprised.

''Yes, this one. But we were both drunk.'' She admitted.

''Relax Lauren. How far are you?'' Stefan asked her.

''Three months, I believe.''

''Three months?'' Damon asked.

''Yeah...''

''And did you talk to him?'' Stefan asked.

''Yes, and he first say to finish the pregnancy but I told him that I'm going to keep the baby and if he does not want to do anything with the baby is okay. But now he will think about it.'' She explained.

''You are going to keep it?'' Damon repeated.

''Of course she is going Damon. If she wants to keep she will. It's dangerous to get an abortion. If she will, it is a possibility that she would not get pregnant again. It's very dangerous.'' Stefan said and both of his siblings looked at him with wide eyes. ''What? I have read these things.''

''Okay, if you are going to keep this, it's alright but you still will go to school and study.'' Damon said.

''I will Damon. But I want this baby.'' Lauren said.

''Alright. One last question. Do you love Kol?'' Damon asked. She stood there. She was not sure. All her life she remember him hurting her feelings. But deep down she felt something for him and besides he told her today that he does not hate her.

''I don't really know for sure.''

* * *

Meanwhile at the Mikaelson's.

Kol was walking he stairs ready to talk with his parents. They were on the living room watching TV, while Klaus was dawning ,Elijah reading a book, Finn was out on a date with Sage, his girlfriend and Rebekah on her bedroom.

He walked in the living room and sat on the couch opposite his parents.

''Mom dad I want to talk with you.'' He said and both his parents looked at him.

''What is it Kol?'' Esther, his mother, said and smiled at him. 'Do you need anything''

''Well I need to talk with you about something really important. 'He said and looked down.

His mother turned off the TV paying attention on her son. ''You are scaring me Kol, What is it?''

''I...I got a girl pregnant, ''Esther froze, Elijah looked up from his book his eye wide, Mikael-his father- was completely frozen and angry and then Klaus was laughing hysterically.

''Kol are you even sure that you have sex?'' He asked his younger brother and wiped his eyes.

''Are you stupid, kid? ''Mikael yelled at him and got up from his seat/

''But dad it was an accident.' 'Kol tried to explain at him.

''Accident? How it was an accident? Don't you even think to use a damn condom? ''He yelled.

''I was way too drunk to even think.'' Kol said.

''Yes, you are way too stupid to even think with your mind. You only think with your dick.'' He shouted.

''Kol are you even sure that it is yours?''Esther asked him calm.

''Yes, I'm sure.''

''Who is the girl? ''Mikael asked him.

''Lauren Salvatore.''

''Salvatore? The orphan?''

''Yes, dad the Salvatore and don't call her orphan.'' Kol was angry now. Weird.

''Why? You love her?'' Mikael shot back and Kol stare at him.

''I..I..''

''Did you tell her that we will give her the money to get an abortion, right? ''Mikael asked.

''She wants to keep the baby. Even without me.''

''Oh my god.'' Mikael said and left the room.

''Kol you have to take responsibility for your actions.'' Esther said.

''I know mom. And I will.'' He said and started crying.

Elijah took Klaus and left the living room, leaving their brother and mother back.

Esther got up and went to sat beside Kol. She took him to her lap. He cried in his mother lap.

''I'm scared mom.'' He said. Esther kissed his head.

''Kol, I understand that you are scare but this is your baby. It's half you half Lauren.'' Esther knew Lauren very well. She was Rebekah's friend and she spent lot of times in their house. Esther loved the girl like she was her daughter and even offered to take her and her brothers to their home when she learned about their parents. Esther was best friend with Lily, Lauren's mother.

''I want the baby.'' Kol said and looked up his mother. She smiled and wiped with her fingers his tears.

''I want you to know that I will be always there for you.'' She said and he nodded. ''Now, go call her and tell her that we are waiting them for dinner. Her and her brothers.''

''Alright, thank you mom.'' He said run to Rebekah's room. She was lying on her bed reading a magazine.

''Did you tell them?'' She asked as soon as she saw him.

''Yes, now give me your phone. I need to call Lauren.'' He said and sat on her bed.

''Why?''

''Mom said that she waiting her and her brothers for diner.''


	3. Chapter 3

This is a long chapter. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. Anything you want to ask please be open. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you. :D

* * *

After a good dinner one can forgive anybody, even one's own relations. –Oscar Wilde

* * *

Chapter 3: Family Business

Lauren was watching TV on her room when her phone rang. She saw the ID caller and smiled.

''Hey Bekah.''She said.

''Actually it's Kol.''

''Oh hey.''

''Hey, I called you to say that I talked with my parents.''

''So? What did they say?' 'She asked him.

''Well, my dad not so well, but my mom is expecting you and your brothers for diner tomorrow.''

''Really? They don't want to murder me?'' She asked surprised.

''I'm not so sure.'' He said and laughed.

''Okay! Thank you Kol.'' She said unsure.

''Good night Lauren.''

They hung up. She sat up from the bed and went to each of her brother's room to say them about their plans for tomorrow.

Then, she went to the bathroom to pee. Before she left she looked at her reflection on the mirror. She raised her t-shirt and watch the small baby bump. She smiled and thought about her baby. She was going to be a mom.

* * *

''Kol?'' Rebekah asked him.

''Yes?'' He answered her.

''What did she said?''

''She thanked me.''

''She did what?'' Rebekah asked with raised eyebrows.

''Yeah, she thanked me.''

''Okay that's weird.'' Then the door opened and Klaus came in smiling.

''So mate you are going to be a daddy.'' Klaus teased his younger brother and jump on the bed.

''Asshole.''

''How do you feel?'' Klaus asked him.

''I am happy and scare at the same time.''

''Oh…''Klaus shook his head.

''So, what do you want to be? A girl or a boy?'' Klaus asked him and leaned on of Rebekah's pillows.

''I don't have a problem with either.'' Kol admitted and smiled.

''Can you imagine a mini Lauren or a mini you? Can you even imagine if it's a boy that is going to have your personality or a little girl shy and beautiful like Lauren?'' Klaus said laughing.

''Shut up Nik.'' Rebekah said laughing.

''Hey guys I'm here.'' Kol laughed too.

''We know. Can you imagine a little small creature calling you daddy? You will be like the daddy's that melting for their children or like our father?'' Klaus laughed but Kol wondered a little.

''What if I will be like him?'' Kol asked scared.

''You will not Kol. You're playing rough and bossy but deep inside you are a good and amazing boy.'' Rebekah said and held his hands.

''If you say so…'' Kol laughed and started tickling her falling on the bed. When they stop the three siblings lay on the bed facing the selling.

''Oh I'm going to have a baby.'' Kol said once again.

''Yeah buddy and I'm going to be an uncle. 'Klaus said.

''And me an aunt.'' Rebekah said and smiled.

''You will be auntie Bex.'' Kol teased her.

''Sure.''

* * *

NEXT DAY.

Lauren looked at herself one last time at her gigantic mirror on her room. She decided to wear black jeans with a white T-shirt which had a big kiss on it. Then she wore a black leather jacket and her white vans.

She took her phone and walked downstairs to find Damon and Stefan at the door waiting for her.

''Ready?'' Stefan asked her with a smile.

''I think so.''

''So, let's go.'' Damon said and opened the door.

Soo, the three siblings were in front of the Mikaelson Mansion.

''At least the guy is rich.'' Damon said and Stefan slapped his arm.

''Shut up.''

''Lauren will you walk?'' Damon said to his sister when he noticed that she didn't followed them. She was looking at the house.

''Are you okay?'' Stefan asked.

She nodded,'' Yeah, let's go...''

Damon rang the bell of the mansion and soon Rebekah opened the door.

''Hey Laur.''She hugged her sister. Lauren smiled at her and hugged her back.'' Hey Damon, Stefan.'' She said and each guy hugged her and walked further into the house.

Esther come to greet them when she noticed them.'' Welcome to our house gentlemen's.''

''Hello Mrs. Esther.'' Stefan said and gave her a bottle of red wine and a box of sweets.

''Oh look at you, look how you grow up.'' Esther said and kissed their cheek.

''Thank you.'' Stefan said and then Mikael come beside his wife.

''Good afternoon.' 'He said and Damon and Stefan shook his hand.

''Happy to see you again Mr. Mikaelson.'' Damon said and smiled.

Rebekah push Lauren to walk a little and suddenly Esther came and hugged her.

''Hey Lauren.'' She kissed her head. Lauren smiled and then hugged back Esther. She always felt her like her mother.

''Hello Mrs. Esther.''

''Come to sit here Kol is waiting for you.'' She informed her and then Lauren and Rebekah walked into the living room where all her brothers were sitting there. She stood there for a moment before Kol called her.

''Hey Lauren.'' He said and smiled at her.

''Oh hey guys.'' She said and waved her hand on the four guys in front of her. She walked further in the room and stood in the empty space beside Kol. She signed and sat down carefully.

''How are you?'' Kol whispered on her ear. She smiled.

''I'm fine. Thanks. Can I ask you something?'' She whispered back.

''Of course.'' He nodded.

''Do you want the baby?'' She looked in his eyes and he smiled.

''Yeah, yes I want it.'' He said and kissed her cheek. They both froze at the sudden action. He looked down and said sorry.

''It's okay Kol.'' He smirked.

''So, kids will you come to eat dinner or not?'' Esther called.

''I'm starving.'' Lauren said to Rebekah.

''So let's go preggo.''She said and Lauren rolled her eyes.

They walk to the kitchen where there was a big table for two people. Lauren sat between Rebekah and Stefan, and opposite her was Kol who was between Klaus and Finn. Next to Finn was Esther and opposite her Elijah. Mikael and Damon took the head seats.

''So, are you working Damon or you are still at college?'' Mikael asked him.

''I'm working. I decide to leave college and work to bring money to the house.'' He said and took a ship of his whine.

''Interesting. What did you study?''

''I studied history and economics.''

''Oh, good.'' Mikael said.

''What about you Sir?'' Damon asked. Everyone ate in silence listening to the conversation carefully.

''Well, I own the Mikaelson Company which sell olive oil all over United States.'' Mikael said and smiled.

''Oh that's amazing.''

''What about you Stefan?'' Esther asked him and smiled.

''I'm in college. The same one as Klaus.'' He said and pointed at Klaus opposite him.

''Oh good, good.'' She said and ate her meal.

''Okay, I want you to know that I don't agree with this entire situation.'' Mikael said unable to keep his mouth close.

''Dad.'' Kol groaned.

''Look, we know that it is a very hard situation and those they are kids but it's their right to decide. It's their responsibility and they have to take care of it. We will be there to support them 24/7.''Stefan said before Damon, since he knew that if Damon was going to talk they were going to start a fight.

Mikael caught off guard and Esther nodded.'' We totally agree Stefan. It's not proper to kill an innocent baby because they are irresponsible. But if they want the baby will be by their side.''

''Thank you Mrs. Esther.'' Lauren said her and smiled.'' I want to thank all of you. I know this is going to be hard and we were stupid not to be careful but knowing that we have our family to support us, it will be easier.'' She said and almost cried.

''Don't worry sweetheart.'' Esther said. Lauren looked over at Kol, who smiled at her when he noticed her looking at him. She smiled back.

After a while, Finn and Elijah decide to leave, to go out. Mikael was talking with Damon and his wife, Klaus was at his room with Stefan and Kol Lauren and Rebekah were at her bedroom chatting.

''I planned a doctor's appointment for tomorrow.'' Lauren said and looked at Kol.

''Can I come with you?'' He asked her and looked down on the bed.

Lauren locked eyes with Rebekah and smiled.

''If you want. It's our baby besides Kol.'' He looked at her and smiled.

''I will come and pick you right?'' He asked her.

''Sure, come at 10.''She said and looked at Rebekah. She gave her an apologetic look and left the room leaving Lauren and Kol alone.

They didn't say anything, Lauren was looking at her nails and Kol was staring at the wall.

''What is going on?'' Klaus asked Rebekah out of the door. Stefan behind him was looking anxious. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

''He will to pick up tomorrow so they can go to the doctor together.'' Rebekah explained. Stefan and Klaus looked at each other and smiled devilishly. ''What?''

''We have to do something. They have to be together.'' Klaus said and walked back to his room.

''What do you mean?'' They followed him.

''They are made for each other and this baby it's the miracle they needed.'' Stefan explained and took a small from Klaus's desk and started playing with it.

''Well, I agree. But it will be difficult. Sure, they made the baby together but they maybe still hate each other but talk in order to find a solution in this weird situation.'' Rebekah said with a disappointed look.

Klaus and Stefan both frowned.

''We have to make them say their true feelings. Don't have you see how they looked at each other or the kiss gave her today?'' Klaus smiled. That's it; they just need to say their feelings.

''Rightttt.''Rebekah said and her face brightened and jumped up.

''Shut up. Don't shout.'' Klaus said and pushed her to her butt. She rolled her eyes.

''So, what are we going to do?'' Stefan asked.

''A blind date, a truth or dare? Maybe just say it straight?'' Rebekah stated.

''Well, the only thing we have to do is to use anything we can.'' Klaus said and then his bedroom door opened and Lauren come in. She smiled.

''Hey, Stefan can we leave now. I have to wake up early in the morning.'' She asked him.

''Sure, Laur.'' Stefan got up from his seat and threw the ball at Klaus who catch it easily.

''Good bye.'' They both said to the other siblings.

They walked downstairs, Damon already waiting for them.'' Good night, Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson. Thank you for everything.'' Lauren said and hugged Esther and shook Mikael hand.

They walked out and soon they were driving home.

* * *

NEXT DAY.

Lauren was rolling on her bed. Her back was hurting like fuck. She looked over her clock.

6.00 o'clock.

Great. She thought and got up from her bed and want to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She was nervous about today. She will go to the doctor to see her baby for the first time and Kol will be there too.

She wasn't sure what she was feeling about him. Sure she hated him a little. He made her life a living hell but on her side she didn't have a problem with him. She want to clear all this out. Does he really hate her? But now he seems to act different? Is because of the baby? He will be there when it will be born? Does he really want the baby? But what if he does now but will leave after? She herself wants the baby and she will raise it with or not Kol. It's her baby. She loves it. She doesn't need him.

But she wants to know.

She broke from her thoughts when she heard a noise. She shook her head and looked to see Damon.

''Damon?'' He looked up from what he was doing.'' What are you doing exactly?'' He looked around confused.

''What do you mean?''

''Nothing, just forget it.'' She said and walked behind him

''Why are you up this early?'' He stopped her.

''My back hurt and I wanted water.''

''Do you want me to give a massage?''

''Tsk…go to sleep bro.''

''Shut up. Do you want me to?''

''Well, a little massage will be so great.'' She admitted.

''Go to your room and I will get a lotion.'' He said and pushed her.

''Okay.''

She walked back to her bedroom and within minutes Damon was there too already behind her putting the cold lotion on her back.

She groaned at the sudden touch and closed her eyes.

''Oh it's so gooddd.'' Damon smiled. When he finished he put her pajama back down and help her lay on the bed.

''Damon, can you wake me when you will leave for work?'' She asked him when he closed the light.

''At eight? Why? Don't you have the appointment at half 10?''He asked her confused.

''Yeah but I want to shower and Kol will come.'' Damon smirked.

''Oh Kol. Okay.'' He said and closed the door fast before Lauren could even respond. She rolled her eyes and drift to sleep.

* * *

''Lauren, love.'' Stefan and Damon were at their sister room waking her up like she asked with a disc full with food and milk and orange juice. She opened one of her eyes, groaning.

''What?''

''It's 8 wake up you lazy lady.'' Damon said and shook her arm. She groaned again and turned her head to the other direction. Damon rolled his eyes and Stefan took a deep breath.

''Kol is hereeee.''Damon sand and soon he jumped from her bed.

''Why didn't you tell me earlier?'' She was going to wear her clothes but Stefan stopped her.

''Relax, he is not here.''

''What? You lied to me?'' She narrowed her eyes.

''Well we need you to wake up and I want to know your reaction about Kol being here.''Damon smiled and walked out of the room.

''Dick.'' She yelled.

''Hey.'' Stefan said her.

''What?''

''Watch your mouth.''

''Kkay. Sorry.''

''Now, take your time. We made you breakfast.'' He said and pointed to her desk.

''Thank you.'' She said and kissed his cheek. ''I love you.''

''We need to take care of her since you are having my nephew or niece here.'' He said and touch her tummy which it had a bump. Big enough. She laughed.

''Hey uncle Stefie.''She mimicked on her baby voice.

''Uncle Stefie? I like that.'' He said and kissed her tummy over her pajama.

''I need to eat and shower so please can you stand up and leave?'' She asked nicely.

''Sure.'' He walked out of the room. She took a deep breath and placed a hand on her tummy. She smiled.

* * *

09.45

Lauren was waiting patiently on the couch. She ate all her breakfast her brothers made for her, took a mice warm shower and then dressed. She decided to wear her blue jeans with a big enough t-shirt with her all-star shoes. She also wore her black jacket and had her bag with the things she thought will need.

She looked again at the clock on her phone and sighed.

She was nervous. Again. For many reasons. Well, first of all this is the first time she was going to see her baby and listen it. She was so excited. She was getting used to the idea of having a baby. Secondly, she was going to do this with Kol, with the freaking Kol Mikaelson. Sure, he is the father of her baby but he is or washer enemy. She was a little too confused with this. Maybe, she will ask him when he is going to be hear or never.

Then, she was nervous because she somehow she have to go the school and she was bored and anxious if anyone had learn about her pregnancy. What a fucked up situation.

She did get to see the clock again when she heard a corn.

She got up, get her bad and walked out of her house where there she saw Kol waiting her on his black Skoda Octavio car. She narrowed her eyes and walked fast.

She leaned to the open window of the car, rolling her eyes. Kol smiled at her.

''Morning.'' He said. She rolled her eyes again and got in.'' I don't have a good morning?'' He asked her acted hurt.

''Start driving. NOW.'' She half yelled at him and supported her head on her hand. He looked at her for a second and then started the car. They didn't talk much expect when he asked her where the doctor's office was located.

After fifteen or twenty minutes they were there and Kol stopped the car looking out of his car window. Lauren opened the door and get out. Kol turned his head when he heard the door. He opened his door too getting out fast in order to catch her.

''Hey, hey. Why are you so in hurry?'' He asked her and grabbed her hand. She turned around and rolled her eyes.

''I am not.'' She said and eyes their hands. Kol smiled at her and pull her towards his body. She groaned.

''Then don't run that fast. I'm too lazy to run after you.'' He whispered on her eyes and smirked.

''Then you are too lazy to come to the doc's office.'' She shot back and smiled and pulled her hand out of his. His face dropped. Okay, that hurt.

He followed her and they got to the elevator with other three people. They both groaned at this, the elevator was too small for five people and they were particularly all over the other feeling things that were not needed. Kol smirked when he saw her face. He had her back body touching his front, and well that kind of turned him on.'' You didn't look like this last time, darling.'' He whispered and she elbowed him on the chest.

When the elevator stopped at the third floor the other three people got out leaving Lauren and Kol alone. They pulled apart and inhaled a deep breath.'' Oh I can't do it. I will leave.'' Lauren cried and mad a move to press the here button but Kol caught her hand before she tried to reach it. She looked up at him finding his eyes and locked them together.

''I'm sorry. Okay? But please don't leave.'' He was actually saying sorry.

''Fine but stop talking to me for the rest of the day together.'' She said and started the elevator.

They reach the sixth floor and got out, turning to the left where there was Lauren's doctor. They walked in frond the door and ring the bell and it opened couple of minutes after and Doctor Alison Blare revealed behind it.

She welcomed them both and walked to her office desk and sat motioned for them to sit down as well.

''How are you?'' She asked them.

''Fine, Totally fine.'' She smiled.

''So, Lauren what is the actually reason why you are here today?''

''An ultrasound.'' Lauren said and looked anywhere but her. Dr. Blare frowned a little but smiled again.

''So you are pregnant?''

''Yes.''

''The gentleman here?''

''The father.''

''Okay, before we do the ultrasound, I need to ask some personal questions. Is that right?'' She looked both the teens and took a paper and a pencil ready to write down.

''Yes, no problem.''

''Alright, how old are you?

''17.''

''Are you a couple.''?

''No.''

''Are your parents aware of the pregnancy?''

''His parents yes, I don't have but my brothers do.'' She looked down and then her again.

''I'm sorry love. Okay, are you going to keep the baby?''

''Yes.''

''Are you going to be keeping home the baby?''

''Yes.''

''Are you going to be part of the baby's life both of you?''

''Yes.'' Lauren looked at Kol surprised. He said yes. He said yes. She widened her eyes and smiled wide.

''That's it.''

''Why you asked us?'' Kol asked her and raised his eyebrows.

''I need to inform the welfare since you are underage, if you parents were not aware of the situation.''

''No, they are. No need welfare.'' Kol said quickly surprising both women in the room.

''No need to worry, Lauren is well trusted so no need for worries. Now, do you want to do the ultrasound?'' She said getting up and walked further in the office where the ultrasound monitor was.

Lauren and Kol followed her and looked the room.

The doctor set up the machine and motioned the bed to Lauren.'' Lay here love.''

Lauren took out her jacket and hand it and her bad to Kol who took them without protest.

She lay down and waited for the doctor. When she return she sat down on a chair beside the bed and raised Lauren's t-shirt. Her big enough bump showed and Kol starred at it for a couple of minutes. It was the first time he saw it.

He moved his eyes to Lauren's face to see if she had caught him or something. She did.

''This is cold.'' The doctor said and put the gel on her tummy and Lauren groaned. Then she placed the remote of the monitor and moved it around the belly. All the eyes were on the monitor screen. Lauren and Kol could not understand a thing but Dr. Blare pointed her finger on the screen. They looked at it carefully and then they saw it. Their baby.

It was developed enough. A big baby ball.

''Here it is.'' The doctor said and Kol moved and stood beside the bed and leaved to see better. His face was some meters away from Lauren's. She looked up at him, smelling his cologne and smiling.

''Do you want a picture of it?''

''Please.''

The doctor took a picture of the baby and printed it. She turned off the monitor and gave Lauren a paper to remove the gel.

When they were done they walked to the office and the doctor opened her laptop and started writing at it. Kol sat down and hand Lauren her jacket. She took it and wore it.

''Alright, these are yours. The next appointment is the next month,15th December.'' She said and gave some papers to Lauren and the baby picture. They said good byes and left. They were waiting for the elevator and Lauren was looking at the picture of the baby.

''Can I see?'' Kol asked her. She looked up at him, he was looking at her with a small smile and actually blushed cheeks. She laughed and hand the picture at him.

There was a big red circle at the place where the baby was. Kol looked at it for a long time admiring the baby. He was so happy.

They walked to the car and Lauren started reading the other papers doctor gave her while Kol started driving.

''So, I'm ten weeks, which means almost four months. The date the baby was conceive was the party day and I'm due to from 27 to 30 May.'' She said to Kol who was looking her like she was an alien.

''Alright. So,when can we see the baby's sex?'' He asked her.

''After the fourth month.''

''Okay.''

She looked outside the window and then back at Kol.

''You can keep it.'' He looked at her questionably and then at the road again.

''What?''

''You can keep it. The picture of the baby.'' She said.

''Really? Don't you want it too?'' He asked her.

''I do, but I saw how happy you are so I don't want to take it from you.''

''Thank you.'' He said and after ten minutes he stopped the car. Lauren looked around and frowned.

''Why you stopped? My house in not here.'' She asked him and he got out of the car not answering her .She groaned and waited for him.

When he came back, he hand her a paper. ''I print the ultrasound for you as well.'' He said and started the car.

When they finally reach her house, Kol walked quickly to open her door. She got out and turned her face to him.

''Kol...I...thank you for everything.'' She thanked him. He smirked and leaned to her.

''Don't forget I helped too.'' He closed on of his eyes at her. She groaned at him.'' But you're welcome.''

Then she kissed his cheek.

Their eyes widened.

''I'm sorry; I didn't mean to...kiss you.'' She said and put her hands on her mouth.

''Why is that bad?'' He asked sounded well not sounded hurt. She hit him on the chest, said goodbye and walked in her home.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: THIS IS NOT MY FIC! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR DOUBTS REGARDING THE STORY, PM THE AUTHOR (iheartnatebuzz - u/4670859/)**

* * *

I want only to thank the people who had favorited and followed my dear story. Reviews you know are appreciated. Thank you!

* * *

There is only one happiness in this life, to love and be loved - George Sand

* * *

Chapter 4: Your best friends are your family.

''I'm back.'' Lauren shouted when she stepped inside the house. She knew Damon was on the work, not returning until late at night, and that only Stefan was home. Possible. He will be here for another four days till he go back at college and that he had some business but she didn't know if he really wanted to spent time away from his home, he wanted to relax, watch TV and sleep.

She looked at the kitchen, then at the living room. Nothing. She walked upstairs going to her room and throwing her stuff on her bed, dressing in more comfortable clothes and search through her brothers' room. Damon's was empty, but gross empty. All his stuff was on the floor, bed. Everywhere. She really didn't want to clean this herself. She closed the door disguised and walked through Stefan's. She opened the door and she saw him on his bed texting on his phone.

She walked further and went to sat beside him. He really did not notice her, until he felt the bed moving and finally looked up from his phone.'' Hey Lauren.'' He said and kissed her cheek. She smiled and leaned further at him trying to see what he was texting. But he moved his hand with the phone away from her.'' How was at doctor?'' He asked her.

''Fine. Everything is good.'' She told him everything that happened at the doctor's place and the results and all.'' But you have to see something. ''She finished her story and left the room leaving Stefan there, totally confused. She came back with something on her hand.

She hand it to Stefan. He took it and looked at it carefully. He then looked up at his sister smiling wide.

''Is this the baby?'' He asked her while Lauren sat down again. She nodded. ''It's amazing.'' He looked at the photo again.

''I know. Stefan I'm really happy. I love this baby.'' She said and felt the tears on her eyes. Stefan eyed her and put one of his arms around her, and then laid themselves on the bed.

''Don't worry kiddo. This baby will be the best thing on your life.''

* * *

Kol parked his car and walked to his house fast. He really wanted to tell and show his family about his baby. He closed the door behind him and walked over the living room. Only his mother was there reading something. He looked back, searching for another member of the family but none was there.

He took a few steps in the living room and Esther looked up and smiled at him. She patted the place beside her for him to sit and he did. ''So how was?'' She asked. Yesterday Kol told her about asking Lauren if he could go with her to the appointment she had with the doctor and Esther was beyond happy.

She was worried a little when she learned that Kol got her pregnant. She was sure that he would just leave her, like a 17 year old boy would normally do but Kol was so excited about the whole baby thing and ready to take responsibility. She was so happy for him.

''Mom, it was amazing. Incredible. I...I...''He said looking so happy and so...excited. Esther laughed at her son.

''Kol relax .It was so good?''

''It was more than just good. It was so perfect.'' He said and his eyes sparked.

''That's amazing.'' She said and laughed again.

''Mom, I am so happy. And...and look.'' He said and took a small picture out of his jacket pocket. Esther took it in her hands, knowing exactly what it was. She was over this six times already. She looked it carefully, smiling and crying at the same time.

''Kol this is perfect. This little baby.'' She said and looked at him with tears running her eyes. Kol tried not to cry himself.

Esther hugged her son and kissed him deeply many times.

''I want to saw it at Bekah and Nik.'' He said and took the picture from his mother hands, and run upstairs quick.

Esther was looking to the direction Kol was seconds before thinking. Who would tell her that her son, at the age of seventeen was going to be father and be so happy? She would hit him and laughed, telling him that Kol would never want to be a father or that he will act like her husband.

But, now he proved her wrong.

She still tried to process the whole thing on her mind. Kol did a stupid thing. All the kids do but this was the king of stupidly. He and Lauren created a whole new life. That was amazing. But at this age was stupidity of a big level, but they make it look like it was something easy, like taking a breath. So easy.

Kol was her baby. Her baby boy. Her stupid Kol. Her Kol who was so handsome, perfect, amazing, cute and so stupid. She laughed again and wiped her tears.

Kol was the youngest of all of her children, well technically being younger for twelve minutes while Rebecca being older for twelve minutes. She still was looking at him like a five year old. She could not believe that all of them grow up. They grow up pretty fast.

Maybe her grandchild will remind her how babies are.

She then broke her thoughts, wiped her eyes fast and started reading again.

* * *

''Nik, Bekah...''Kol shouted though the halls. He opened his bedroom door and walked further. He took of his t-shirt and before he could take off his jeans Rebekah and Klaus came.

''What?'' They both asked him in unison. He looked at them and smiled wide.

''Come sit please.'' He said and pointed to the bed. He put a shirt on and walked through his desk where he last placed the baby's picture. He took it and hand it to his siblings.

''What's that?'' Klaus eyd him confused and Rebekah hit him on the chest.

''It's Kol's baby. Look at it.'' She said and laughed happily.

''Oh...''Klaus said, not really understanding what he was looking but did not said anything.

''Isn't it amazing Bekah? That is my little baby.'' Kol sat on a chair and looked both his siblings.

''Kol,it is super amazing. This is my niece.''

''How do you know that's a girl?'' Klaus asked her.

''I have a feeling.'' She answered him and both boys rolled their eyes.

''Well I think it is a boy.'' Klaus informed her and then turned his face at Kol.'' And sure Kol will name him after me.'' He smirked. Kol narrowed his eyes and shook his hand. He took the picture off Rebekah's hands.

''Yeah, Nik. And the kids will laugh at him with this ridiculous name.'' He said and smirked at Klaus.

''Whatever.''

''Well if it is a girl he will name her after me. Right Kol?'' Rebekah asked him.

''No. No.'' He shook his head.

''Why not?''

''Do you forget that Lauren have to agree too, right?'' He asked both of them.

''Lauren? Why do you even care about her opinion?'' Klaus asked him and looked at Rebekah. She took the point.

''I...well I don't care but it's my baby's mother so please shut up.''

''Okay Kol. So it was awkward for you? Being with her in a car...alone?'' Klaus asked innocently.

''It...was okay.'' He said to him but more to himself.

''Okay? It's a good okay or bad okay?'' He asked him again looking at him with a look of a cow.

''Good okay. I think.'' He said again.

''Alright then. How do you think she looked?''

''Surprised, sweet, good, okay I believe...''He said and closed his eyes with a groan when he thought what he really said. Sweet...oh damn.

Klaus and Rebekah shared a look.

''Sweet? Really Kol?''

''What do you want Nik?'' He asked him and crossed his arms.

''Nothing Kol. I just want to know why you told Lauren sweet?'' He smirked.

''No one of your business Nik.'' He said.

''Oh. Now I get it. You like her, don't you?'' He teased his younger brother. Kol looked at him trying to think something.

''And what if I happen to like her?'' He decided to ask him. Rebekah and Klaus shared another look.

''Well, that's good. If you like her it's good.'' Rebekah said and smiled.

''Oh whatever you fools.'' Kol said and groaned.

''What does this mean Kolie?'' Klaus teased him again making Kol moaned in annoyance.

''I have told you not to call me Kolie, Nicky.' 'He smirked at him but Klaus smirked wider.

''Whatever Kolie.''

''Stop!''

''Kolie.''

''Nik, stop now.''

''Kolie, Kolie.''

''Oh god shut up.'' Kol yelled at him.

''No, I would not stop. But I would stop if you tell us something...Kolie.''

''What?'' Kol groaned and moved his body in annoyance once again.

''Tell us if you like Lauren.''

''Why?''

''Tell us.''

''No Nik.''

''Why not?''

''No means no Nik. Now move your butts out of my room.''

''Okay, we will leave.''

''Finally.''

''One last question Kol.'' Klaus said before Kol could close the door on his face. Kol rolled his eyes and waited for his question.

''Do you like her?''

Kol slammed the door in his face and sat on there.'' You do like her.'' Klaus yelled on the other side of the room at him and Kol rolled his eyes. What is that with those people? Why do they want to know if he likes Lauren? Its' not their damn business. Idiots. Kol thought and puss himself out of the door and lay on the bed.

First, he doesn't know himself if he likes Lauren. Well, he does like her. Whenever he was with her he loses his world. His words. He didn't believe it himself. Before they learned that they going to have a baby, he didn't give her much attention since she either didn't give him but after the day she talked with him about the pregnancy, the dinner they shared together and today the moments together alone, it just made strong his feelings towards her. He didn't like her. He loved her.

That was something he could not possibly imagine. His enemy, not exactly enemy, would be the mother of his child and his love interest. He laughed to himself.

He just acted like he didn't care. He did not want to show his siblings, his friends or even Lauren that he actually cares about her. He was the school captain and it was a little too stupid to show that he had feelings.

He didn't even told his best friends, Matt Tyler and Jeremy that he got pregnant Lauren. They are friends with Lauren but they would laugh at him. Laugh at him that he slept with her since they did not get along and because he would have a baby at this age. But he needs to tell them. They are his best friends and he needs to share it with someone, expect his stupid siblings.

Also, he need to go to school and this was so stupid, boring and annoyed at the same time. He didn't want to go. The only thing he wanted to do was lay on his bed and dream about his little baby and the girl of his dreams.

Not, go to school and learn about some stupid people that leaved 100 and 200 years ago or how much two does plus two. That was too much about him. He had other problems that he need to solve and a girl that he wants to learn about her.

That it's. He would go to school, since Lauren would be there and would try to learn about her and...Well that's just stupid. He gets what he wanted and now he would try to ask her? No, he would just go and ask her straight. Yeah, that it's what he is going to do.

* * *

NEXT DAY, SCHOOL.

Kol walked to the cafeteria of his school where he spotted Lauren with his sister and her friends talking, seem relax. Then there were his best friends sitting with them. They looked a little confused and shocked. He started feeling nervous. Did Lauren tell them?

Oh no that it's not good.

He walked there acting cool and no care.

''Hey guys.'' He said to his friends and then turned to the girls. ''Hey girls.''

''Hey Kol.'' Matt said and smirked. Tyler and Jeremy laughed as well.

''What?'' He asked them narrowed his eyes.

''Nothing.'' The three said together and laughed again. Kol turned his attention to Lauren, asking her silently if she did tell them. She looked at him and then turned her eyes away. Oh good, she told them.

He groaned.

''It's not my fault Mr. Perfect.'' Lauren said to him. He rolled his eyes.

''Well, Kol I did tell Tyler who then told Matt, who then told Jeremy, who then told Elena and then who told Bonnie.'' Caroline explained him. Kol was looking at her with disbelief.

''You did what?'' He knew the answer but he wanted to hear it again. Caroline shook her shoulders.

''So, Kol you going to be a daddy?'' Tyler teased him.

''Shut up Tyler. Leave the daddy alone.'' Jeremy said and laughed.

''Shut up both of you idiots.'' Bonnie said then and shot them a death look. They both shut up. Kol sat down and put his head on his hands.

''Look, don't tell anyone else guys.'' Lauren asked them nicely when she watched Kol like this. She had feelings like Kol did and she didn't want to see him like this. She got it, they were their friends and family but none else had the right to know.

''Okay, okay we will not tell.'' Matt said her and smiled. He was the good one.

''Thank you.'' Lauren said and looked at her phone.'' Let's move we have a lesson to attend. ''She said and grabbed her bag. Kol looked at her with wide eyes. He smiled a little. She looked so beautiful and gorgeous and so damn good.

''Bye.'' The girls called. Kol run towards Lauren.

''Be careful okay?'' He whispered on her ear. She nodded rolling her eyes.

''Bye Kol.''

''So, how it feels that you are going to be a daddy?'' Jeremy asked Kol and patted him on the back. Kol rolled his eyes and moaned.

''Good.''

''How did this happen?'' Matt asked him. Tyler put on arm around his neck.

''Don't you know?'' He smirked and Matt took his friend arm away from his neck.

''I do idiot. But I didn't ask that.''

''We were both drunk and we didn't use condom.''

''You mean you didn't use condom.'' Jeremy said and looked at him.

''Yeah whatever.'' Kol blushed and looked away.

''Don't be embarrassed Kol. It happens.'' Matt smiled nicely at him.

''No, it not happens. I got her pregnant and I destroyed both our lives.'' Kol said and dropped his face.

''Don't think like that. Just think that in the end you will have a beautiful baby that will call you daddy or papa.'' Matt said and hugged him. Kol laughed.

''Yeah, that's the only good thing.'' Kol said. Matt smiled wide.

''And you won Lauren.''

''No, I didn't.''

''You will, with the help of us.'' Matt said and pointed to himself, Tyler and Jeremy. Kol looked confused but smiled anyway.

* * *

''So, how you are feeling?'' Bonnie asked Lauren. Lauren looked at her confused.'' With a baby in the way…?''

''Oh…good. I mean at first I was a little scared but now everything is going fine.''

''We are going to help you no matter what.'' Elena said and hugged her.

''That's amazing.'' Lauren said and gave all of them a smile. They looked at her and hugged her.

''After school can we go for shopping?'' Caroline asked with a smirk. Rebekah's eyes widened happily, Elena and Bonnie rolled their eyes and Lauren smiled.

''Well, can we say no?'' Bonnie asked her.

''No you can't.''

''Then shopping after school?''

''Shopping after school.'' They said together and laughed.

''Now, how Kol is acting?'' Elena asked after couple of minutes. Lauren gave her a look.

''Oh god, can we stop talking about Kol and the baby?'' She asked all of them.

''Don't get mad Lauren.'' Rebekah said her and put a hand on her shoulder.

''I'm not mad but I am tired with this entire thing. The past five or so days the only thing I'm talking about is Kol and the baby. I'm happy and all but please can we forget it only for today?'' Lauren half yelled.'' And don't tell anyone else, Caroline, I'm going to kill you.'' She said and Caroline widened her eyes in surprised.

''She is right you know. You can't keep a secret.'' Bonnie laughed at her face.

''Whatever.'' Caroline said and turned her face to the other side.

''We'll not tell anyone, we promise. And we're going to stop talking about it.'' Elena said her and smiled. Lauren thanked her.

''So, what about going to see the football practice?'' Caroline smirked, her devil smirk. They all said yes and then walked to the football field.

''I want to see naked bodies,'' Caroline said and smiled wide.

''Don't you have boyfriend?'' Elena asked her.

''Yeah, but doesn't mean I can't stare.'' She said and started walking. The four girls watcher her walking away, then one by one got up following their friend. They sat on the grandstands to watch the game. Tyler spotted them and waved at their direction. Matt gave him a questioning look and then eyed them as well and smiled at them. He then went to Kol who was exercising and whispered on his ear. Kol nodded and turned around to look. He smiled wide and run to the guys of his team and then the couch began the match.

They were running up and down, throwing the ball to each other. The girls were watching them but not all of them were giving them much attention expect Lauren and Rebekah, not even Caroline.

Rebekah, Bonnie, Elena and Caroline had planned to get Lauren to confess her feelings for Kol, and they would do anything to succeed. And they will.

They all planned it. Even Klaus and Stefan were with them. This was a little too crazy but they were all crazy.

''Isn't he amazing?'' Caroline asked Lauren snapping her out of her thoughts.

''What?''

''I said isn't he amazing?''

''Who?''

''Kol.''

''Really?''

''What?''

''We agreed to stop talking about the damn Kol.''

''But Lauren I can't. He is the father.'' Caroline shouted and everyone turned to look at her. Lauren closed her eyes and took a deep breath and Caroline shot all of them a dead look.

''SHUT UP CARE.'' It was Lauren's turn to yell.'' I said to you that if you going to tell anyone a single thing I'm going to fucking kill you.''

''Okay, okay.'' Caroline said and shook her arms. Lauren crossed her hands in front of her chest. ''I'm sorry.''

''Whatever,''

''I'm sorry….''She said again and sat beside Lauren and put her head on her arms. ''I'm sorry.''

''Alright.'' Lauren said and rolled her eyes.

* * *

''How about this?'' Rebekah asked when she walked out of the dressing room showing her friends the dress she tried.

''Turn around.'' Lauren said and did a circle move with her finger. Rebekah turned around.

''It's nice but it makes you look like you have big butt.'' Lauren said and the girls laugh and Rebekah rolling her eyes turned to go to the chasing room again.

''Care look at this! ''Lauren said to her blonde friend showing her a T-shirt. Caroline looked at it carefully.

''No.''

''Why?''

''It will show your bump.'' Lauren rolled her eyes and tossed the t-shirt away. She grabbed another.

''What about this?''

''Eh…''

Lauren tossed this away too. She groaned after five minutes of not finding anything. ''Oh this is stupid.''

''What happened now?'' Elena asked her.

''Nothing feet's me anymore. I hate it.''

''Don't get disappointed. You will get fatter.'' Caroline said looking in a pair of jeans. Lauren's eyes filled with tears.

''What?''

''What what?''

''I will get fatter?'' Lauren yelled with tears rolling down her cheeks. People around them were now watching them while Bonnie, Elena and Caroline were watching them with ridiculous look. Rebekah got out of the dressing room searching for her crying friend.

''Lauren can you shut up please?'' Rebekah asked her with a death look. Lauren stopped no wanting to be killed by her friend.

''Finally.'' Caroline said and Lauren hit her arm.

''Now can we leave? I hate to be here.'' Lauren said, crossing her arms on her chest looking around with a hateful stare.

''Okay, I want this, this and this.'' Rebekah said and was looking at the clothes she picked. Caroline did the same. Bonnie and Elena picked only a pair of jeans and a t-shirt while Lauren didn't bought anything.

''I hate pregnancy.'' Lauren moaned and her friends laughed at her. ''SHUT UP.''

''We'll get you something. You will not get that fat. You will only have a big tummy. Not big legs, arms. Nothing but a tummy. You'll need just bigger t-shirts.'' Caroline explained to her and Lauren seemed satisfied with it.

''Alright. Now let's go to eat something.''

They laughed with her and went to eat ice cream.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: THIS IS NOT MY FIC! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR DOUBTS REGARDING THE STORY, PM THE AUTHOR (iheartmurphy - u/4670859/)**

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER.(1st DECEMBER.)

Lauren was now four and a half months pregnant. She was happy since that meant that she will be able to know the baby's gender. She wanted to go buy clothes for the baby and she was not so sure on what color she should get them.

Couple weeks ago, Rebekah made a party only for her friends and Lauren agreed to go. But when she got there, she saw not only her girlfriends but Kol, Tyler, Jeremy and Matt as well. She was nervous a little about the boys being here but she chilled after a while. They watched movies, eat pop-corn and played board games. After they got board they decide to play truth or dare.

After Kol said dare, Rebekah dared him to kiss Lauren. He froze a little but he did saying only it was for the game but as soon as he kiss Lauren they deepen the kiss and make out for two or three minutes. The guys were a little surprised but happy that they succeed their plan.

Tyler made Lauren to confess her feeling for Kol after Caroline made Kol first.

Kol said that he loved her. He realized that two years ago when he kissed her at the school and she hit him at the groin. They laughed with him.

Lauren said that she always liked him, that she never hated him for what he had done to her. But now with the baby she realized her true feelings for him.

So, now they are together as a couple.

Lauren was lying in Kol's chest playing with his fingers. He had his head on hers kissing it.

''What we are going to name our baby?'' Lauren asked him. For the last two days they were practically thinking about baby names. Kol even bought a book full with names. Lauren had laughed at him and kissed him. They looked at it but all the names were either traditional and usual or weird and stupid. So, they tossed it away and decided to find one on their own.

''If it's boy I want to name him Dean.'' Kol said.

''No way.''

''Why?''

''It doesn't fit. Dean Mikaelson? NO.'' She said and shook her head.

''What about Kol Junior?''

''Other,'' Kol rolled his eyes and laid his head on the headboard.

''If it's a girl what about Dorothy?''

'' .Ew. I'm not going to name my baby Dorothy. Are you mad?''

''Come on Lauren. What do you like?''

''I don't know.''

''We have five months away, we will find something.''

''What about Mikael? After your father?''

''Ha ha ha, no, I'm not going to give him thhat satisfaction. He is evil. What about your father?''

''Guiseppe?'' Lauren asked him and gave him the look.

''No?'' Kol said more to himself.

''No. Probably Stefan will name his son after our father. They were close. But no, I was close with him but no. It's stupid name. Ew.''

''Alright. What about asking for help?''

''Klaus or Rebekah?'' Lauren asked him with a serious look. They would probably say their names.

''Not them, Elijah or Finn?''

''Why not?'' Lauren asked and moved to get up. Kol pushed her a little. Her tummy grew bigger by the last month. She was eating like a cow. Ice-cream, chocolate, chicken, salads, whatever she had in front of her. Imagine what she would look like in two months.

''I'm fat.'' She moaned.

''No, you are beautiful.''

''Whatever. Now let's go.'' Lauren opened the door and walked downstairs. Klaus had left for the college together with Stefan. Rebekah was with her mother shopping while Mikael was at his work. Elijah and Finn took off the week from college to study and now they were studying in the living room.

Lauren and Kol walked in the living room and sat on the couch.

''Hey guys.'' Lauren said and smiled.

'' Hey Lauren.'' They said together without turning their eyes from the books.

''Can we ask you something both of you?'' Lauren asked and they looked at her.

''Yeah, what do you need?'' Elijah asked her and turned his body towards her.

''We can't find a name for the baby and we need your help.''

''But you don't know the gender and you have so much time ahead of you.'' Finn said at her confused.

''We need just opinions.'' Kol said.

''Oh, what about Connor if it's boy and Esther if it's a girl like mother.'' Finn said his opinion and turned to his book again. Kol rolled his eyes. He knew that Finn was going to say this.

''Well, if you need my help, I would say Lilly and Spencer.'' Elijah said and got up form his seat. He passed Lauren, giving her a kiss on the cheek and went to the kitchen.

''Thank you.'' Lauren said and looked Kol who sigh.

Those names were just usual. But they did not said anything.

Kol left going to the bathroom and Lauren went to sat down near Finn. He gave her a smile and continued reading.

''What are you reading?'' She asked.

''Economics.'' He answered her.

''Oh crap.'' She laughed.

''Yeah…''

''Aha…''

''How do you feel now?''

''Bored, fat and ugly.''

''No you're not. You are beautiful.''

''Thank you. So, how is going with Sage?''

''Good.'' He said and blushed.

''She is pretty and nice girl.''

''Isn't she?''

''She is the right about you. You are Sinn.'' She said happy.

''What?'' He asked her and raided his eyebrows.

''Sinn, Sage and Finn.'' She explained and cross her fingers together.

''Nonsense.'' He said and rolled his eyes.

''Whatever. You should invite her to dinner.''

''I don't know. We are both having a full schedule and everything that goes the last month I think it's not that good idea…''He signed.

''What do you mean?'' She frowned.

''With you, Kol the baby…Look I don't blame you…I blame Kol about this…''He said and Kol suddenly appeared in the room throwing himself on the couch.

''What I did this time to blame me, my dear brother?'' Kol smirked at him. Lauren looked at Finn and signed.

''With everything that has been going on the last month.'' Finn said and turned his attention on his study again.

''With what?'' Kol asked again and smirked once again.

''That you are irresponsible.''

''I am not.'' Kol argued.

''Yes you are Kol. You are irresponsible enough to ruin your life and her as well.'' Finn said and pointed Lauren who rolled her eyes.'' You are sex maniac and people suffer from this.''

''You are just jealous cause I at least have sex.'' Kol said and looked at Lauren who was giving him a strange look. He rolled his eyes.

''What do you mean Kol?''

''That you will be a virgin all of your life.'' Kol was almost yelling. Finn looked at him ready to protest but Lauren got up and tried to stop them.

''Guys, guys easy. Please. Kol you said enough.'' She said and Kol looked at her with narrowed eyes.

''Come on Laur. I want to know what he is going to say.'' He said and raised one of his hands and motioned Finn to continue.

''Well, you know what? I'll go to my room if you need me anything Lauren just come.'' He said and got up from his chair, taking his books with him and started making his way to his room. He past Lauren and Kol.

''What about me brother? What if I need you?'' Kol teased him.

''You can screw yourself Kol.'' Finn yelled at him and Lauren laughed. Kol looked at her with narrowed eyes and frowned.

''What?'' Lauren asked him and laughed again.

''Stop. Now.'' Kol shouted.

''Why? You are not my boss you dick.'' Lauren stopeed laughing eyeing Kol carefully.

''Watch your mouth Laur.'' He ordered her. She gave him a look.

''Why? What you will do if I don't, dick?'' She argued and crossed her hands over her chest. Kol got up from his seat and walked fast to her. They were looking at each other with narrowed eyes, none making a move, just then Elijah walked in the room seeing them like this. He frowned.

''What's happening?'' Elijah asked them and walked to their side. Lauren looked at him and signed.

''I'm leaving. I have enough of you Kol. Bye Lijah.'' She said and pushed Kol aside making her way to the door.

''Wait? Where do you go?''Elijah asked her. She was wearing her coat now and her hand was holding the door. She turned her heat to face him.

''When Kol learn to not act like a boss all day long I will come back.I need some air.''She said and left closing the door behind her.

Elijah turned his attention to Kol, who was sitting again on the couch his legs on the table by now. Elijah felt his blood boil. ''Are you stupid?''He asked and Kol looked at him like nothing had happen.

''What?''He asked annoyed.

''I'm asking you if you are stupid.''

''Come on Lijah. It's nothing.''

''It's nothing?'' He mimicked him. ''You have been arguing the past week like dogs.'' He informed him.

''And?'' Kol asked signing annoyed.

''And? Lauren must not get mad and get anger.''

''And?''

''If you continue like this, clearly being a dick, it will cost your baby's life Kol. She is in dangerous semester. It will produce blood higher that needed. Or even worse, she will do something stupid with her hormones in that high level and you will cry for your rest of your life. ''He said and took a deep breath when he finished. Kol was looking at him like an idiot.

''That's bullshit. She will not do anything.''

''Don't be so sure.'' Elijah said and sat on the chair where he was previously sat studying. Kol was looking him thinking it.

''Do you think that I act like a boss to her?''He asked his brother.

''Yes, Kol you do, it's on your DNA but you have to remember that she is not your slave and she is caring your child, brother. ''He was writing something on his book now not looking at Kol who almost had tears on his eyes. ''You have to find her and apologize.''

''No, I would leave her now and I will find her later. I have something on my mind.'' He said and smiled. Elijah rolled his eyes.

''Just don't do something stupid again.''

''No, I will not. In fact, I will do something that will make her happy.'' He smirked and left the room. Elijah was staring at him and signed. What Kol had now planned?

OH GOD.

* * *

Lauren was walking down the road, crying. It wasn't her fault, it was her hormones. She love him so much but she couldn't just let him act like this. He has to understand that he is not a boss and not hers. She is her own person.

She was so happy that she is going to have a little baby with Kol but he was making it so difficult. But she had to understand it too that he is like this like forever.

She was walking, not really paying attention on her surroundings, her bad falling from her shoulder, wiping her eyes when suddenly out of nowhere come a man from behind her and tried to steal her bag. She screamed and tried to fight back but he pushed her on the building that was on their right side hitting her head and falling to the ground. He looked at her one last time and run fast.

* * *

Kol was on his room, sitting on his bed playing on his laptop. Well, he didn't actually play but searching for something. He was reading something when his phone went off. He signed and looked on the ID. Unknown number.

He picked it up.

''Yes?''He answered.

''Hello sir, are you Kol?'' It was a woman.

''Yes, who I speak to?''

''I'm Doctor Cruz. We had an emergency today with a girl on her seventies, and in her phone your name was on the emergency.'' She explained. Kol froze.

''What? Are you with Lauren? Where are you?''He asked.

''On the Sicmon Hospital.'' She said.

''Okay, I will be there soon.'' He said and ended the call. He looked around his room looking for his coat and when he find it he run downstairs.

''Elijah, Finn?'' He yelled near the door. Elijah and Finn soon appeared looking at him.

''What?'' They both asked him. They looked on his panicked face.

''Lauren is at the hospital.'' He explained and search for his car keys.

''What happened?'' Elijah asked him worried now written all over his face.

''I don't know details.'' He said still looking for his keys. ''Where are those damn keys?'' He cursed.

''No, I will drive you there. You are not in the right state of mind to drive.'' Finn said and took his car keys and made his way on his car, Kol soon followed behind him. Elijah looked them and then followed soon.

After five minutes they were on the hospital. Kol run to the reception.

''Hello, I'm sorry but I was informed that here is a girl that was found somewhere.'' He asked the girl who looked at him like he was crazy.

''Excuse me sir but I don't quite understand you.'' She said.

''Dr Cruz called me.'' He said.

''Oh yes I get it. It's on the second floor, room 231.'' She smiled at him. Kol looked at his brothers and motioned them to follow him.

They reach the room on the second floor. Kol was ready to open the door but Elijah stopped him. He looked at him.

''Relax. Everything is fine, don't scare her more.'' He said and Kol nodded his head. He opened the door and they walked in. They saw Lauren lying on the hospital bed with a white material on her head and a doctor beside her was checking her.

They looked up when they heard the door opened and saw the three men.

''Excuse me. Who are you?'' The doctor asked them.

''I'm Kol. You called me.'' Kol explained and she nodded her head.

''Oh yes.'' She said and Kol walked past her, and went beside Lauren and took her hand kissing it.

''So, doctor what happened?''Elijah and Finn asked.

''We are not sure. She said that someone stole her and then hit her.'' She said and looked on the noted she had.

''Is she okay?''

''Yes, we only did her some stitches on her hand. We checked everything and she is totally fine.'' Elijah smiled.

''What about the baby?''Finn asked.

''The baby is fine too. We talked to her doctor. She had a sonogram too. I have news.''

''What news? Good I hope so.'' Elijah asked him eyeing her carefully.

''We know the baby's gender but we did not tell her anything yes.'' She said more quietly.

''Can we know?'' Finn asked her.

''Of course. It's a girl.'' She said and then looked at her patient. ''We will keep you overnight then you will be free. Just be careful. ''She smiled and left them.

''How are you feeling love?'' Kol asked her and kiss her hand again. She looked at him with almost closed eyes.

''I'm fine.'' She smiled at him.

''Are you sure?'' He asked again.

''Yeah…I'm tired a little. ''She said and yawned. Elijah was on the other side of her bed and Finn on her feet.

''Don't worry we will call the police and they will take care of.'' Elijah said and smiled at her.

''I don't give a shit. I didn't anything important in it.''

''Sure. Do you want hear some good news?'' Elijah asked and looked at Kol and Lauren.

''What is it Elijah?'' Kol asked him.

''Doctor said that they know the baby's gender and so do we.'' Finn said.

''Really? Tell me.'' Lauren said and sat up on her bed. She put her hand on her head feeling a little dizzy. Kol looked at her ready to help her. ''I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. Please tell me.''

''Yeah tell us brother.'' Kol said and waited for him to speak.

''It's a….''Finn started. Kol and Lauren looked t him impatiently.

''A girl.'' Elijah finished.

Kol and Lauren looked at each other and kissed deeply.

''We are going to have a baby girl Laur.'' Kol said and kissed her again.

''Yeah Kolie, a baby girl.'' She said and kissed him back.

Finn and Elijah looked at them and smiled.

They just need now to inform Damon.

* * *

''Why the hell did not tell me about this?'' Damon shouted when he arrived at his sister room at the hospital after Elijah called him in order to inform him. He came as soon as they ended the phone call, obviously angry.

''Damon can you relax?'' Lauren asked him and rolled her brown eyes. Kol was sitting on a chair next to the bed.

''Relax? Relax? You were on a fucking accident or something and you tell me to relax?'' Damon yelled at her. She looked at him with puppy eyes. He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

''I'm fine. Look, just some stitches. I'm fine and the baby really. Please Damon.'' Lauren eyed him closely, knowing that after her puppy eyes he was seemed more relaxed. This was always working with her brothers. Damon nodded and sat on her feet.

''Alright, alright.'' He said and smiled at her.

''Besides mate, we know the sex of the baby.'' Kol said, his hands all over the back of his head and smiled at Damon, not a real smile but smiled. Damon shot him a glare and Kol rolled his eyes. Damon never liked him, he was so pissed of with him.

''Really Laur?'' He looked his sister who was grinning at him.

''Yess, you are going to have a niece D.'' She screamed. Kol laughed at her and Damon's eyes widened.

''A niece? A little baby girl?'' He smiled at them and sat up passing the room murmuring on himself. ''That's amazing. You should name her after mother and I will protect her and…and..'' He was so happy.

''Sorry mate, but this is my job to do.'' Kol said now on his feet. Damon walked over him and looked in his eyes.

''Shut up, mate.'' Damon said and Kol pushed him back.

''Damon Kol please chill out. You can both protect her.'' Lauren said trying to stop one more fight.

''Okay, okay.'' Damon said. ''I will go to get some coffee, do you need anything?''He asked her. She shook her head but pointed him to ask Kol who was not looking at his phone. ''You…mate?''Damon almost threw up. Kol looked up, confused with this.

''No thank you. Lauren love don't you want some milk or a juice?'' He asked her.

''No, I'm fine. But….I want a pizza.'' She smiled at her boys.

''Okay, I will be back at ten minutes.'' Damon said and walked out of the room leaving the love birds alone. Kol sat on one side of the bed and took Lauren on his lap and kissed her head. She smiled and leaned her head to his chest. This was so amazing.

''I was scared about you. You know.'' He said after a while.

''Don't be.'' She said and kissed his hand that it was placed on top of hers. She smiled and looked up on him.

''I will. And I'm sorry that I acted like a dick.'' He apologized.

''Yeah… I know.'' She laughed at him and Kol frowned.

''I'm so so so happy right now. Our baby is a girl and we are going to have a baby girl in less that 5 months, darling.'' He said.

''Yeah…I know.'' She looked at her hands and imagined her baby. Her life was far too good.

* * *

Today was the day that Lauren was getting out of the hospital. Kol was the one to take her home. The drive home was quiet but soon they were home where Kol's family greeted her with open arms.

''How do you feel Lauren love?'' Esther asked her and guided her to the couch. She had ready food and something to drink. Lauren looked at it and smile.

''I'm fine, I'm more than fine with you now. Thank you.'' She smiled at them. Esther, Elijah, Rebekah and Finn where all over her head while Kol was on her right side and Mikael on her left.

''You are welcome.'' Mikael said. For the last month, he was acting weird. Well, it was weird for him since he was helping Kol and Lauren to stand on their legs, and he had accept the fact that this girl was carrying his grandchild and the fact that his son was going to be a father. Kol was more than shocked to this but Lauren ordered him to don't talk and be happy with this.

''Family, we have to inform you something.'' Kol said and took a deep breath. ''The baby it's a girl.'' Esther and Rebekah scream in happiness. Mikael was a little too upset with this and he didn't say anything. He wanted to be a boy, to continue the name, but he shut up telling himself that he had other three sons or that Kol maybe would give him one day a grandson.

''Congrats.'' They said and kissed her.

''Thank you.'' Kol and Lauren said.

''Now, guys leave her alone for a little.'' Mikael ordered the other and got up before kissing Lauren at her head. Elijah and Finn made their way over to the library, Esther to the kitchen while Mikael took Kol somewhere.

Rebekah was the only one to stay with her.

''Children at school worried about you.'' Rebekah said to her and smiled.

''Ohhh,….weird.'' She said and laughed.

''Anyways. I am so happy that I'm going to have a niece.'' Rebekah said and placed her ear on Lauren's belly. Lauren laughed at her child like ways but did not say anything.

''Yeah, I'm too. It's amazing. I did not have a problem to be a boy but a girl is really amazing.'' She told her best friend. Rebekah looked up at her and pointed with her finger to be quiet.

''What..?''Lauren was going to asked but she was cut off when Rebekah started talking.

''Hello there little girl. I'm your aunt Bex. I want you to know that I love you so so much. I will teach you about boys, clothes, fashion everything.'' She finished and kissed the bump. Lauren laughed again. ''What?''

''Nothing, just that I love you so much.'' She said and the girls both hugged each other/

''Well, that's good cause I would kill you if you didn't love me back.'' Rebekah said and they laughed once again.

My life could not be more perfect. Lauren thought.

* * *

''So what do you think of Leila?''Kol asked Lauren. They were on his bedroom, especially on his bed cuddling with Rebekah lying on their feet. They were trying to find a name, since they had found the baby's gender. Kol had bought a name book but after ''G'' they stopped searching at it and now they were thinking.

''Are you idiot? We are going to name our baby Leila?'' Lauren asked him with disguised in her face. Kol looked at her annoyed.

''Rebekah?'' Rebekah asked them hopefully. They starred at her obviously furious with her. ''What?''

''NO FOR THE THOUSAND TIME , N-O.'' Kol yelled at her. Rebekah gave him a death glare.

''Why not?'' She frowned.

''Cause well it's a name that several people have and we want something special.'' Lauren told her and sighed. Rebekah looked at her ceiling closing her eyes.

''Arya?''

''NO.''

''Helga?''

''No.''

''Aalyah?''

''No.''

''And what in hell do you like Lauren?'' Kol asked her annoyed.

''And what the hell is this family with the Vikings names?'' She asked surely annoyed too.

''Relax.'' Rebekah shouted at them.

''Okay, okay relax.'' Lauren said and took a deep breath.

''I have a plan.'' Rebekah said to them and sat properly on the bed. Lauren and Kol looked at each other and then at her curious.

''Well?''

''First, if you want to pick a name you have to decide which letter you want the name to be, then we have to say names from the letter in order like ''C'', then Ceily, Cece, Coco. Just like that.'' She explained then and that seemed to brighten them.

''That's actually clever.'' Kol admitted at his sister who smiled back.

''Okay, now which letter Kol?'' Lauren asked him knowing which one he would pick.

''J.'' He said and smiled. Lauren and Rebekah looked at each other confused but nodded anyway.

''Then names by J.''

''Jessica?''

''No.''

''Jennifer?''

''Ew.''

''Julia.''

''Ehh…''

They said a lot of names but they could not found something that suits them. They were so tired of this situation. Kol was going to the bathroom leaving the two girls alone to decide. They went downstairs to the living room where the other family members were located at this time.

''We need your help.'' Lauren said to then when they turned their gaze to them.

''To what love?''Esther asked her.

''To pick a name for the baby.'' Lauren answered her. She sat on the couch opposite Esther and Mikael, between Finn and Elijah. Rebekah preferred the floor but soon she went to the kitchen to get something to eat. When she came back Kol was also there laying on his stomach in the floor.

''Okay, we decide the name to begin with the letter J.'' Kol explained.

''Jane.'' Finn told then and then continued watching TV.

Esther was thinking hard. When she had to decide to name her children was not that easy for her either. She and Mikael did not seem to agree in anything. They did something like Rebekah though about which letter they prefer expect that they decide in which language the name will be preferred.

''Jamie.'' Mikael said and took a ship from his beer. He looked at the kids and then at his wife.

''Nice.'' Kol said. Lauren looked at him with a death glare and he soon closed his eyes in agony. She would kill him for sure.

''What about Jasmine? It's a nice name. Don't you think?'' Esther asked then and gave then a warm smile.

''It's good. One option.'' Lauren said and Kol shook his head laughing. ''What?''

''Nothing at all.'' He laughed again.

''I found something really good.'' Suddenly Elijah said.

''Well?'' Kol asked impatient.

'' Julianne.'' He smiled wide. Lauren and Kol shared a look and then smiled.

''PERFECT.'' They almost yelled in happiness.

''That's very cute.''Esther said and looked at her children.

''Yeah,it's the perfect.''Lauren said and turned her gaze to Elijah.''Thank you Lijah.''She said and gave him a kiss in the looked at her, saw him and hit him in he head.

''I'm a little tired. I will probably go to bed. Goodnight and thank you everyone. ''Lauren said and got up leaving the room.

''Good night.'' They all said at the same time.

''I'm probably go to bed too, I have school tomorrow.'' Rebekah said and said her goodnight and disappeared from the room.

''You too Kol, bed now. You have school too. ''Esther said and looked at him. He frowned.

''But mom…''

''No buts. Don't you dare think miss school cause of the baby.'' Mikael said. Kol looked at them and took a deep breath. He got up and left the room without saying anything.

'' I'm so happy Mikael. We are going to have a granddaughter.'' Esther said and lay on Mikael's shoulder. Mikael smiled at his wife.

''Yeah I know, it's really weird actually.'' He agreed with her.

''Who would say that Kol would be a father in that age..?!''Finn said and smirked.

''Actually, who would think that he would want the baby.'' Elijah said and laughed.

''I heard you.'' Kol yelled from upstairs. They laughed at it and continue watching TV.

* * *

Kol opened the door of his bedroom that he and Lauren shared now. They had decided that it will be good to sleep there since Esther would take care of he since Damon was working and Stefan was at college.

He saw Lauren putting her up pj's, he walked behind her slowly and placed small kisses on her neck and shoulder. Lauren closed her eyes and moaned at this. Kol smiled and continue his teasing.

''Kol…''Lauren started but stopped in order to moan again. ''No, Kol…st-o-p.'' She tried to free from his arms, which they were placed around her.

''Sssshh.'' He said and suck on her neck line. She groaned and placed her hands on his hair.

''Kol, stop, Kol.'' She said again and pulled his hair. He groaned in pain and raised his head to look at her.

''Why?'' He asked her and narrowed his eyes.

''Please. I'm tired. It was a long day.'' She said and made her way to the bed. He turned to look at her and frowned.

''But Lauren, come on.'' He groaned and walked to the bed. He looked at his girlfriend.

''I said no. Please don't make it hard.'' She pleaded him and closed her eyes. Kol was standing at the same place, not saying anything, looking Lauren like she was alien.

''But, come on. Don't say that you don't crave it right now… cause I do. A lot actually.'' He smirked.

''Don't you understand that I'm tired? I want to have sex but not tonight Kol.'' She said. Kol groaned and walked to his side of the bed and lay down.

''Then when?''He asked and this time Lauren groaned.

''One day.''

''Oh god you are so mean.''Kol said and looked at the ceiling.

''I know.''She smiled.

''It's been long.'' He said and Lauren opened one of her eyes to look at him.

''How long?''She asked.

''I don't know since that night.'' He said and turned to look at her.

''Really? You stand that long?''She laughed at him.

''Yeah because…there is not a because.'' He said at her. Lauren laughed again and moved to lie on his chest.

''Don't worry. I'm tired today not always.'' She said and kissed his lips. Kol smiled and kissed her back.


End file.
